


Home

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [30]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Ohno met Nino or Jun, after he'd been with Sho for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

One bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a tiny but perfectly serviceable living room. The neighborhood was awful, it was on the 4th floor and the building's elevator was broken. The weather stripping around the living room window had popped out, hanging precariously down the side of the wall, no doubt contributing to the sweltering heat.

Ohno walked over to the window, ignoring the popped stripping as he tried to open it. At first he thought it was stuck shut but with a great heave he managed to get it open. The breeze that filtered in from the outside was even hotter than the air in the apartment, however, so he eased the window shut again.

His hands lingered on the windowpane. Curled in his right hand was a single keyring, a pair of keys biting into his palm. This wasn't temporary, this wasn't borrowed. This wasn't generosity, it wasn't charity, it wasn't a shelter.

This was an apartment, key money and deposits all paid, lease signed, first rent down. This was a place to come at the end of every day, a place to sleep every night. There were doors, locks, privacy, security...

Taking in a deep breath, Ohno let it out slowly before turning to the empty room.

" _Tadaima_..."


End file.
